Seven Days
by LilyAurora
Summary: "Please. I'm begging, just... just talk to me. Please." His heart ached as he watched her eyes fill with unshed tears. Her long, beautiful hair moved fluidly as she shook her head in reply, not trusting her voice. He reached towards her, wanting to comfort her. But she pulled away, a gasp on her plump lips, eyes wide


Seven Days

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Seven days have gone so fast

I really thought the pain would pass

It's been nearly an hour since I thought of you.

But you're not answering the phone

I'd settle for a busy tone

At least by that I'd know you're ok

A girl like you ain't meant to go away.

Now you're gone. There's nothing else I want.

Now that it's over. There's nothing else I want

What have I done...

Water and a Flame by Daniel Merriweather

o-o-o-o-o

"Please. I'm begging, just... just talk to me. Please."

His heart ached as he watched her eyes fill with unshed tears. Her long, beautiful hair moved fluidly as she shook her head in reply, not trusting her voice. He reached towards her, wanting to comfort her. But she pulled away, a gasp on her plump lips, eyes wide.

"Sorry, fuck. I'm so sorry baby."

She let a sob escape then. The tiniest of noises. But he heard. Of course he did. His heart clenched.

He couldn't bare this, this distance between them. It was only by chance he came across her, she had done her best to avoid him. He couldn't blame her, she was hurting. They both were.

"Sevens days," he whispered stepping closer. "It's been seven days, I miss you. So fucking much. You won't answer your phone, why? Why won't you just speak to me? I was so worried about you. I am so worried about you."

She turned then. She couldn't look at him any longer. Refused to watch the boy in front of her breakdown. He wasn't hers anymore. She had no rights to him. Nothing.

"Babe, please," he begged. God his voice, how she loved it. Deep, husky.

Warm fingers wrapped around the top of her arms, holding her in place.

"Please, just talk to me," his voice shook as he spoke.

She could just imagine the anguish on his handsome face. His perfect brow furrowed in worry, his lips chewed on as he waited for her response. But she couldn't, if she did then she would be lost. She needed to walk away it was only fair to them. To everyone concerned. He deserved to be happy.

She shook her head but he refused to let her go. Not again. Seven days. Seven fucking days. He thought he was dying, the pain of not knowing, no one would help him. She had asked them not too; told them to just let her go, it was the right thing to do, the fair thing. Fuck fair he had screamed when they had spoken her words. What's fair about this? I don't want this, none of it. I only want her. Just her. No one else.

They had understood, had seen them together, knew their relationship from the inside out and yet this had happened to them. If it wasn't safe for them then who was it safe for? Sam knew, he understood what they were going through, he had been there. Leah as well. She offered words of comfort but was told to go, she reminded her of him and it hurt too much, too deeply.

He wanted to wrap her up in his arms like he had done so many times before. Kiss her sweet lips and tell her everything would be ok, that he loved her, always would. Telling her stories of how they would grow old together. Of the children, grandchildren they would have running around. Their home filled with love.

But now, that was lost to them.

She tried to move again, but his fingers burned into her skin. The warmth seeped into her soul causing her knees to give. He caught her easily. Lifting her to him, cradling her to his chest. She fitted perfectly there. She always had.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

She cried then, big heart wrenching sobs that shook her whole body. The anguish, the pain in each one, broke him a little more. His steps were heavy, he felt as if the weight of the world rested upon his shoulders. How could he have done wrong by this woman. He loved her more than life itself, even now. He loved her, would die for her, always her. Forever.

"I love you," his words stronger.

She was shaking her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yes," he argued. "I do. I love you. Always have," he wanted her to know how he felt. How he would always feel. He held her closer. Burying his head in her hair, smelling her.

"I'll fix this. I promise."

She hiccuped then.

"It's only you babe. Inside my head. All my thoughts are of you. There's not an hour that goes by that I don't think about you."

She turned to look at him then. Brown eyes full of pain.

"The others they don't understand. It's not supposed to be like this they said. Everything is supposed to be all rainbows and fucking unicorns," he spat. "Bullshit."

She cupped his cheek then. Her small delicate hands holding him like fine china.

He let out the breath he had been holding.

"I'm so fucking sorry baby, I'll fix this I swear on my life I will. I'm not leaving you. Never."

Her eyes so full of pain looked up at him. A sad smile on her lips. "You will," she whispered. "You're not mine any more," she sobbed the last word out.

He stopped walking. Holding her to him.

"Yes I am. Who's else would I be? Hers?" he growled. "Never. I will never be hers."

"The gods chose her for you."

"I don't give a shit, they can give her to someone else. Jake, he's single, so's Paul."

She smiled then. "Even the gods are not that cruel to give her to Paul."

He smiled back but it soon dropped. "I'll ask her to refuse it, if I tell her why she will. Wouldn't she?"

She shook her head. "Apparently she's loved you for years."

"Fuck," he bellowed. "I don't want her. I feel nothing babe, nothing towards her."

"But the imprint?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It happened, I know that much but it's not like Sam's. I don't love her, or want her," his head tilted to side as if he was figuring something out. "Like a sister. She feels like a little sister."

"But the bond?"

"What do we really know babe? Nothing. Just what Sam's gone through and some old scripts. I already have the girl I love why would I need another? Or even replace the one I have." He shook his head. "It's not right. None of it."

"You have to speak to her. Explain."

"I know," He growled out.

"Be nice to her."

He snorted.

"Please, for me," she begged. "You need her to understand, or she might never give you up"

"I promise," he whispered against her lips, eyes squeezed tight. Nose running across her skin just smelling her, breathing her in. God how he loved her.

"Doesn't it hurt?" She asked.

"What?" He pulled back slightly a confused look on his face.

"When you say you love me?" Her voice barely a whisper.

His reply was immediate. "No."

"But Sam said..."

"I don't care what Sam said." he cut her off. "It doesn't hurt. I love you," his dark eyes bore into her own. "See, still standing. No pain, nothing," he pressed their foreheads together. "When I think about you, when I touch you. No pain, no guilt, nothing."

"What about with her?"

"Nothing. I feel nothing for her. She's no one, baby. No one, there is just this protective feeling but, my wolf he doesn't like her touching what's yours. He knows we belong to you. Not her, he doesn't like her very much." He frowned trying to find the right words to explain.

"No?"

"No, not really. But he behaves because somehow he knows he must, but he won't settle with her. Not when you are here, not when we already know who we belong too."

"You need to speak to her."

"I will babe. I promise."

He held her close, rubbing his face against her hair sniffing her some more. Just enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. Where she belonged. They had already been through so much. He would never give her up. Never.

He carried her back to his house. His mother watch with sympathetic eyes. His Father proud as he watched his son care for the woman he loved. They all knew it, watched it develop from a mutual dislike to love. One of the strongest bonds anyone had seen.

His parents knew of the risk of imprint, being on the council they had tried to warn him not to fall, but he told them it was too late. He loved her, would die for her. So when he imprinted they were shocked for a love so strong, so pure to be ripped from them. It wasn't right, but he fought it refused to accept it and he was winning. He loved Bella, loved her with his whole soul and she him.

They followed behind, watching as he carefully tucked her into his bed kissing her forehead with such a tender touch it brought tears to his mothers eyes.

"I'll be back soon baby," he whispered running his fingers across her lips.

"Where are you going?" She pulled at his hand.

"To fix this," he kissed her again smoothing the hair from her face, before walking out of the bedroom. His parents were waiting for him in the kitchen.

"I have to fix this," he stated.

His father nodded as his mother just wrapped him in her arms.

"We love you son. What ever happens, we are here for you."

"I love Bella, I won't lose her. Not to this."

"You won't," his father answered.

He nodded walking out of the house. The further he walked away from Bella, the more his heart ached. He knew where he belonged, who he belonged too. With determination he made his way towards Sam's, the lights were on in the small house, he didn't knock just walked through the door. As soon as his feet were planted on the other side, his wolf roared, snarling at the female who ruined his life.

"Enough!" Sam ordered.

But he ignored him, fought the order. His wolf was livid, how dare she be here. How dare she show her face.

"You!" He snarled, stalking towards her.

The girl whimpered, moving herself further back into the cushions of the chair she was sat on.

His eyes tracked her every movement.

"You ruined my life."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He barked a laugh then.

"No you're not," he whispered.

She just blinked at him. "You want me don't you, want me for yourself."

She shook her head.

"Liar!" He roared, moving closer. "I can smell your deceit, your need, your want," he laughed at her mockingly. "I'll never be yours. I'll never love you," he hissed.

"But they said you have too," she whimpered.

He snared at the others, snapping at Sam, when he came closer.

"I don't have to do any fucking thing. I'll fight it, every step of the way, every minute, every hour. I'll fight it, fight you. I already have my mate, the one I love, the only one I plan on spending my life with.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Love me? You don't even know me," he spat disgusted at her desperate attempt.

He crowded her then, his huge frame towered over her shaking form and still he felt no connection to her, no pity, no sense of anything. Just a deep hate. She was standing in the way of what he wanted.

"I don't want you," he snarled. "I never will want you, not as my imprint, not as anything," he stumbled slightly a warmth spread through him. Words he didn't know came to him, falling from his lips as if they were being whispered in his ear. "I renounce you," he said stated.

She was crying now, shaking her head. "But they said you had to be with me."

"I renounce you," he stood tall. His words rang clear. "You are not my chosen," he could feel the ties break, his body felt lighter, the weight had lifted.

"Jared," someone called carefully.

"She is no longer an imprint. She is no longer my concern," he sent a seething look towards Sam. "If you ever try to decide what is best for me again, I'll kill you, Alpha or not. Do not interfere in my life, not where Bella is concerned."

Without another word he stalked out of his Alpha's home, making his way back to the girl he loved. He moved quickly, reaching his house in minutes. Needing to see her, to hold her. As he approached his house he could hear Bella's cries of loss, the heartbreak in every sob. The absolute devastation. His mother was with her, trying to console her. Telling her everything would be alright.

He ran to the house then, slamming the door open and running straight to his room, sliding into the bed, he pulled her to him wrapping her in his strong embrace.

"Shhh baby it's ok, everything is going to be ok."

She shook her head.

"Yes" he kissed her tear stained cheeks. "It's just you and me Bella, just us."

Her eyes wide as looked up at him.

"What? How?"

"I don't know. I was so angry she had done this too us and then Emily and Sam told her I had to be what ever she wanted, like I had no choice. I lost my temper, renounced her, told her she wasn't what I wanted. It worked. I don't even know how I knew the words, they just came to me."

"How can you be sure?"

"I felt the ties that bind us to our imprints severe. I'm free, free to be with you."

"Oh god Jared," she cried out. Wrapping her arms around him pulling him closer.

"Shhh baby," he soothed.

"I love you so much, I was so scared."

"I know babe, I know, but I promised you I'd never leave you and I won't. Not ever," he kissed her lips softly pulling her to him as he lay on the bed, arms wrapped around her tightly. Running his fingers over her skin gently, listening to her soft breathing as she fell into a deep sleep. He couldn't help but touch her, reminding himself that this was real, he was free. He ran his fingers through her tangled hair, kissing every part of her he could reach.

He had promised her he would always be hers and he intended to keep it that way.


End file.
